My Spring Fairy
by Mariya Himeya
Summary: Peri musim semi itu menghampiriku.. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, dadaku selalu berdebar saat menatapnya.. Senyum seindah bunga sakura di musim semi merekah dengan indah...


" _**My Spring Fairy"**_

_**Author: Mariya Himeya**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Friendship, Romance**_

_**Warnings: Shoujo-ai, Gender Bender. Please click back if you're not sure to read it..  
><strong>_

_**Summary: Peri musim semi itu menghampiriku.. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, dadaku selalu berdebar saat menatapnya.. Senyum seindah bunga sakura di musim semi merekah dengan indah...**_

_**-xXxXx-**_

_**Please read and enjoy with your way.. **_

Musim semi pun tiba, musim yang paling kubenci. Dari depan gerbang rumah tampak seorang peri musim semi datang menghampiriku. Seorang peri berambut pink berlari kecil ke arahku. Rambut pinknya yang tergerai bebas itu tertiup angin hangat dan sakura yang berterbangan.

Wajahnya yang ceria itu tampak sangat bahagia. Sampai beberapa langkah di depanku ia memanggil namaku dengan suara manisnya.

"Sasu-chan!"

Aku hanya menatapnya dan melambaikan tanganku dengan gaya malas. Ia terus memanggil namaku, namun aku tak pernah membalasnya. Tak ingin membuang tenagaku hanya untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna, untuk menjawab panggilan seorang gadis.

Ialah Sakura Haruno, sahabatku sejak masuk Konoha Elementary School, di Desa Konoha, tempat para ninja hebat berkumpul. Itu kata teman-teman di kelasku, tapi menurutku itu salah.

Sekarang gadis itu tepat di depanku dengan senyuman lebarnya. Memperlihatkan bibir pinknya itu.

"Ayo! Nanti telat, lho!"

Ia segera menarik tanganku, berlari menuju sekolah. Aku hanya dapat mengikuti gerakannya yang lincah itu. Setiap pagi ia melakukan ini. Tersenyum dan menarik tanganku menuju suatu tempat.

Walaupun kami selalu bersama, sifat kami sangat berlawanan.

Sakura seorang gadis biasa yang ceria. Ia selalu tersenyum pada orang di sekitarnya. Membuat orang disekitarnya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Selalu dikelilingi teman-teman dan diajak pergi atau bermain bersama. Semua orang menyukainya.

Sedangkan aku, Sasuke Uchiha, walaupun perempuan, sejak kecil aku dilatih untuk mengatur ekspresi dan menjadi ninja yang hebat. Semua peraturan di rumahku mengubahku menjadi gadis yang dingin. Jarang tersenyum, ekspresi datar, yang sering dikira membenci orang yang kutatap. Juga berotak encer. Membawa aura yang suram. Membuat semua orang menjauhiku, kecuali satu anak ini.

Sakura yang pertamakali melihat wajahku tersenyum dan mengatakan: _"Wajahmu manis sekali! Kalau tersenyum sedikit lagi akan lebih manis, lho!"_. Itulah kata-kata yang membuatku sedikit tertarik padanya. Bukannya menjauhi, ia malah mengajakku berteman.

Walaupun banyak yang menjauhiku, tapi masih ada beberapa anak yang menyukaiku. Mereka hanya menyukai penampilan dan otakku, namun aku selalu menolak setiap kali mereka mengajakku pergi atau bermain. Aku lebih memilih belajar untuk menghabiskan waktuku.

Aku memiliki seorang kakakku perempuan, namanya Itachi Uchiha.

Wajah cantiknya yang tegas, tubuhnya yang indah, juga otaknya yang cerdas. Tak heran banyak orang yang menyukainya. Kadang ia membawa pacarnya yang seorang perempuan, ia memanggilnya Deidara. Orangtuaku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka kakakku berhubungan dengan sesama perempuan. Tapi menurutku itu tak masalah, sebab Deidara adalah gadis yang cantik, bertubuh indah, ceria, ramah, juga pintar. Kadang ia menemaniku bermain atau belajar, ia juga sering iseng saat melihatku terlalu serius belajar. Aku sangat menyukainya. Mereka pasangan yang serasi.

Tapi alasanku, menolak semua ajakan pertemanan itu adalah, karena ada orang yang kusukai. Dan aku hanya ingin bersama orang itu. Seorang gadis ramah yang selalu tersenyum. Aku selalu menyukainya. Aku, menyukai Sakura Haruno. Peri musim semi yang juga sahabatku itu.

_**-xXxXx-**_

Hari ini Iruka-sensei memberi kami ulangan mendadak. Aku yang berotak cerdas ini dapat mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Aku duduk diantara Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang juga menjadi sahabatku dan Sakura.

Aku merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. Kata orang dewasa di sekitarku, di tubuh Naruto terdapat jinjuuriki rubah berekor sembilan, yang akan keluar dari tubuh itu suatu saat. Ia tidak memiliki orang tua. Tapi yang kudengar ayah Naruto sebenarnya hokage di Desa Konoha ini.

Naruto tak begitu pandai. Ia sering menyontek pada saat ulangan. Pada ulangan kali ini juga ia berusaha menyontek pekerjaanku. Aku membentaknya, dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Sesaat terdengar bisikan kecil di seluruh kelas. Anak-anak di kelas secara bersamaan menyindirku, mereka bilang aku sombong. Hanya karena aku tak membiarkan Naruto menyotek pekerjaanku. Iruka-sensei segera menghentikan keributan kecil itu dan kelas kembali tenang.

Jam pelajaran pun berakhir. Kami mengumpulkan ulangan masing-masing pada Iruka-sensei. Hanya kertas Naruto yang terlihat kosong, tanpa jawaban apapun.

Tapi Iruka-sensei tak memarahinya, ia memberi Naruto pelajaran tambahan. Aku dan Sakura menunggu Naruto di kantin sekolah yang sudah tutup, sambil memakan cemilan yang tadi kami beli saat istirahat.

Dua jam kemudian...

Naruto terlihat mengantuk, ia memang selalu mengantuk jika menyangkut soal pelajaran. Ia menghampiri kami berdua dengan senyuman bodohnya seperti biasa.

"Ayo pulang!"

Dengan suara khasnya ia mengajak kami berdua pulang. Memang ritual pulang bersama ini selalu kami lakukan sejak pertama kali berteman.

Di tengah jalan kami mampir di toko cemilan. Siang hari yang terik ini, membuat kami memutuskan untuk membeli eskrim. Sakura memilih yang rasa stroberi, Naruto rasa cokelat, dan aku memilih rasa lemon mint. Kata mereka berdua aku seperti orang dewasa, rasa lemon mint itu asam dan segar. Memangnya itu rasa orang dewasa?

Sakura dan Naruto memakan eskrim mereka sampai belepotan di sekitar mulut mereka. Aku berinisiatif mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Tapi melihat tangan mereka penuh dengan es yang lengket, aku membantu mereka dengan membersihkan mulut mereka.

Tapi aku sedikit bingung saat melihat kedua orang ini. Mana yang harus kubersihkan terlebih dahulu? Sakura atau Naruto?

Sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terlihat seperti memakai lipstik karena warna eskrim stroberi itu.

'_Blush'_

Tak sadar, pipiku berubah kemerahan saat melihat Sakura. Ia memang terlihat sangat manis dengan warna merah itu. Untuk mengalihkan pandangan, aku terpaksa membersihkan mulut Naruto dengan sapu tanganku. Lalu membersihkan mulut Sakura yang mengkilap itu.

"Ada apa, Sasu-chan? Pipimu merah, apa kau demam karena makan eskrim, ya?"

Sakura menatap wajahku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Ini membuat dadaku berdebar-debar.

"Apa sih? Masa' baru makan eskrim langsung demam. Aku tak selemah itu Sakura."

Seperti biasa, aku menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan nada dingin. Membuatnya tesenyum manis, juga membuatku yang berdebar ini hampir tak bisa bernapas karena detak jantungku yang bertambah kencang.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami membicarakan hal-hal aneh seperti anak-anak biasanya.

Naruto yang tak berani ke toilet sendirian, Sakura yang tak bisa lepas dari boneka Teddy-nya saat tidur, sedangkan kisahku sepertinya yang paling suram.

Aku bercerita, harus selalu berlatih mengayun pedang bambu sepulang sekolah sampai 1000 kali. Dan itu membuat Sakura, juga Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"APA? Masa' sih? KEJAM!"

Wajah mereka seketika berubah sedikit pucat. Keluarga Uciha memang selalu melatih anak-anaknya kedisiplinan dengan keras. Agar kelak dapat menjadi panutan bagi seluruh Klan Uchiha.

_**-xXxXx-**_

"Aku pulang."

Tak ada jawaban. Sesaat perasaan gembira muncul, tak ada orang di rumah, berarti aku tak perlu berlatih mengayun pedang!

Orang rumah sedang keluar mengurus kebutuhan masing-masing.

Aku masuk ke ruang tengah, menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan:

"_Aku dan Deidara pergi (kencan). Kami akan pulang larut, aku makan malam di rumahnya, mungkin akan menginap juga.._

_..makanan siang dan malam sudah kusiapkan, tinggal kau hangatkan di microwave.._

_Ayah dan Ibu pergi mengurus sesuatu di tempat saudara untuk tiga hari.."_

_Note: RAHASIAKAN SOAL AKU DAN DEI, YA!_

_ *Itachi_

Nee-chan, lagi-lagi dia merahasiakan soal ini. Aku juga tak mau kehilangan Deidara, sih. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku.

Aku meletakan tasku di meja belajar dan berganti pakaian. Berjalan menuju dapur. Di atas meja sudah tersedia sup buatan kakak, ayam dan udang goreng tepung, nasi, serta resep masakan. Rupanya itu resep untuk nanti malam.

"Dasar, Nee-chan.."

Aku menghangatkan makanan. Lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah. Suasana rumah sepi sekali. Aku memilih menyalakan televisi untuk mengubah suasana yang senyap ini.

Berkali-kali aku menekan tombol remote, tak ada acara yang bagus. Akhirnya aku menonton berita.

Mataku memandang ke halaman belakang, hanya suara penyiar berita yang terdengar.

"Enak.."

Sup buatannya memang paling enak.

Tak sengaja aku melamun. Teringat Sakura yang makan eskrim sampai belepotan.

Lagi-lagi dadaku berdebar-debar mengingat itu...

Aku melanjutkan makan siangku. Lalu mencuci piring dan naik ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Membuka tas sekolah dan mulai mengerjaka pr dari Iruka-sensei.

Selesai mengerjakan tugas itu, aku naik ke tempat tidur dan tidur siang.

_**-xXxXx-**_

"_Sasu-chan...!"_

Aku terbangun dari tidur, mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Itu suara anak perempuan, dari depan pintu masuk.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga, sepintas kulihat jam dinding. Pukul setengah delapan malam.

Siapa anak yang boleh main sampai malam begini?

Aku berlari kecil. Sampai di depan pintu, aku berhenti. Membuka pintu perlahan. Astaga! Pintu ini tak terkunci, aku lupa menguncinya tadi. Aku menyiapkan pedang bambu yang terletak di dekat tempat sepatu. Menggenggam pedang itu erat-erat.

'_Sreek..'_

Kugeser pintu masuk sampai sedikit terbuka.

"Sasu-chan!"

Sebuah kepala muncul di dari balik pintu, aku segera menganyunkan pedangku.

"Kyaaa!" anak itu terkejut, melindungi kepalanya dari pedangku.

'_Set!'_

Hampir saja pedangku menghancurkan kepala itu. Rambut pink, rupanya itu Sakura.

"Astaga.. Sakura? Pedang ini hampir menghancurkan kepalamu!"

Aku yang masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan, meremas dadaku dan meletakan pedang itu di tempatnya. Aku mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Ah, yah, aku jadi teringat lagi dengan kejadian tadi siang.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Kataku sambil menghidangkan beberapa jenis camilan dan teh.

"Ehm, Sasu-chan.. sebenarnya orangtuaku sedang pergi keluar, aku takut di rumah sendirian." Lagi-lagi ia berbicara denganku dari jarak sedekat ini. Dadaku kembali berdebar-debar.

"Eh..?"

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan dan ekspresiku, aku segera berdiri dan bergegas pergi ke dapur. Kuharap Sakura tak mengikutiku. Tapi ini justru membuatnya lebih tertarik dan penasaran dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Sasu-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku masih memunggunginya, menyiapkan adonan omelet.

"Makan malam, omelet. Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku dengan memalingkan wajah padanya. Aku masih mengocok adonan itu. Sakura tersenyum. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud senyuman itu. Jadi kutanya saja.

"Sudah atau belum?"

"Sudah, sih.. Tapi kalau Sasu-chan menawariku, aku mau! Hihi.."

_**-xXxXx-**_

"Hmph.."

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat Sakura makan dengan lahap. Ia menikmati masakanku, aku senang melihatnya.

"Sasu-chan, kau pandai masak, ya! Ini enak sekali, lebih enak dari buatanku biasanya!" ia hampir menghabiskan makanannya. Kelihatannya memang benar-benar enak.

"Hehe.. Terimakasih. Aku senang kau menyukainya. Aku sudah biasa masak sendiri, karena aku sering sendirian di rumah." Jelasku sambil menyantap makan malamku. Rasa manis dan gurih omeletku memang enak. Itachi mengajarkan itu padaku, tentunya bersama sang kekasih, Deidara.

"Oh, iya!" aku teringat sesuatu.

"Kapan orangtuamu pulang?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang masih menyatap makan malamnya.

"Eh? Mereka belum mengabariku. Saat kuhubungi, handphone mereka juga tidak aktif. Bagaimana Sasu-chan?" sesaat aku kembali berdebar debar.

"Ehm.. Mau menginap di rumahku? Itachi pulang larut malam, sedangkan orangtuaku baru tiga hari lagi pulang. Hm?" aku menawarinya menginap di rumahku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seorang teman menginap. Aku sedikit ragu, kupikir Sakura akan menolaknya. Namun sebaliknya, ia menerima ajakan itu dengan senag hati. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

Selesai makan malam kami menonton televisi, makan cemilan dan ngobrol sampai jam sembilan malam. Setelah itu kami naik ke lantai dua. Menggosok gigi, lalu berganti pakaian menjadi piyama.

"Eh? Benarkah? Boleh, Sasu-chan? Kyaa! Kau baik, deh!"

Aku meminjamkan piyamaku pada Sakura. Ukuran tubuh kami tak jauh berbeda. Aku hanya lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. Ia pun mengenakan piyama yang kuberikan. Aku sudah siap tidur di atas tempat tidurku, dengan rok piyama biru muda dan renda serta pita biru kecil di bagian dada. Ini piyama kesukaanku.

Aku menunggu Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia lama sekali, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dengan spontan kakiku melangkah ke depan pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya.

"Sakura? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Tak lama setelah aku memanggilnya, pintu itu terbuka. Dibaliknya terlihat seorang gadis mengenakan piyama berwarna pink yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Dengan renda dan pita di bagian lengan, dada, dan bawah rok itu. Sakura terlihat sangat manis dengan piyama itu. Benar-benar seperti peri musim semi!

"Sa, Sasu-chan? Bagaimana kelihatannya?"

Wajahnya yang tersipu malu, merah merona. Mungkin ia sedikit gugup mengenakannya. Yah, menurutku itu pas dengannya. Hiasan seperti pita dan renda yang banyak memang cocok untuk anak yang manis.

"Sakura! Kau manis sekali!"

"Masa'? tapi, pita dan rendanya banyak.. memangnya cocok?"

Aku menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum dengan yakin. Lagipula kita 'kan hanya tidur, kenapa harus mencocokan piyama?

"Aku duluan, ya!"

Aku berlari ke arah kasur, Sakura pun menyusulku. Kami berdua jatuh di tempat tidur bersamaan.

"Hee.. Sasu-chan, untung kasurmu besar, ya."

"Ya! Ayo tidur!"

Kami berdua pun tidur di atas kasur yang sama.

_**-xXxXx-**_

Sakura sudah terlelap di sampingku. Namun aku samasekali belum mengantuk. Tubuh Sakura miring ke arahku. Wajah mungil dan cantik itu berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Sampai aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang hangat. Sesaat aku berpikir, shampoo apa yang Sakura pakai? Rambutnya lembut dan beraroma buah yang manis.

Iseng-iseng aku membelai rambutnya, lalu membelai pipinya yang juga pink itu. Ia seperti boneka peri yang tertidur.

"Sasu-chan.. wangi bunga.."

Aku tersentak kaget saat Sakura mengatakannya. Kukira ia masih bangun. Ternyata hanya menggumam dalam mimpi. Entah apa mimpinya saat ini.

'_Uwaa..! Sakura!'_

Kali ini juga membuatku lebih berdebar-debar. Sakura merubah posisi kepalanya tiba-tiba. Hidung kami bersentuhan, juga bibir bawahku dengan bibir atas Sakura. Dia lembut sekali.

'_Deg! Deg! Deg!'_

Aku dapat mendengar detak jantungku yang berdetak begitu keras. Posisi ini sangat dekat! Apa yang akan kulakukan? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memeluk tubuh di sebalahku itu, lalu membiarkan jarak diantara wajah kami habis. Sekarang kami benar-benar bersentuhan.

Lembut dan hangat.. terasa saat bibirku bersatu dengan Sakura.

"Nngh.."

'_Deg!'_

Sakura bangun? Gawat, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Aku tak dapat melepaskannya sekarang, aku menginginkan yang lebih dalam dari ini.

Kubuka mulutnya perlahan dengan lidahku, posisi kami masih seperti tadi.

Aku menyetuh bagian dalamnya. Kumiringkan kepalanya sedikit, agar lebih mudah melakukannya.

Aku memasuki lebih dalam, kurasakan setiap inci darinya. Aku baru tahu kenapa Itachi dan Deidara sering melakukannya. Kenikmatan yang sangat menarik ini telah kurasakan.

"Ngkh!"

Saat yang paling membuatku berdebar, mata itu akhirnya terbuka. Sakura terbangun juga akhirnya. Aku segera memisahkan jarak darinya.

"Sasu..ke.."

Apa? Tidak dengan akhiran –chan ia memanggil namaku. Aku duduk di depannya, menatapnya dengan dingin seperti biasa, menyembunyikan perasaan berdebar ini darinya. Aku tak ingin ia mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, aku takut.. ia akan membenciku karena ini.

"..Maaf, Sakura.."

Aku menutupi wajahku yang merah dengan lenganku dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ia menatapku dengan sedikit terkejut.

'_Srak'_

Sakura yang tadinya berada agak jauh di depanku kini berada cukup dekat denganku. sampai wajah kami hanya bersisa jarak kira-kira 5 cm.

'_Cup!'_

Sakura.. Ia mengecup keningku. Aku melepaskan ekspresi terkejut, kali ini pipiku benar-benar merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang tanpa sadar telah terkalung di leherku sejak tadi.

"Hehe.. Ini balasan yang tadi!"

Ah, senyuman itu tanganku jatuh. Kupeluk Sakura dan kulanjutkan yang tadi. Sakura memejamkan matanya, ekspresi tang tenang dengan pipinya yang merona. Ia tampak sangat manis. Ia juga tak mau kalah membalas ciumanku, ini benar-benar membuat mukaku panas. Kali ini Sakura yang memasuki mulutku lebih dalam, aku memeluknya semakin erat.

Saat udara dalam paru-paru kami menipis, kami melepaskan diri masing-masing. Lalu mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mengatur napas dan juga detak jantung kami yang berdebar ini. Gadis di depanku ini masih merah merona.

Aku yang sedikit merasa bingung dan ragu dengan ini memulai dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa kau membenciku karena ini?"

Matanya terbelalak mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Benci? Tidak! Tak 'kan pernah, Sasuke!"

Ia menjawabku dengan wajah yang menyakinkan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, serta menggenggam pundakku erat-erat.

"Jadi.. Kita masih berteman?"

Aku masih kurang yakin dengan jawaban itu. Ingin lebih tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku.

"Tentu saja! .. Ehm, Sasuke.. sebenarnya.."

Ia terhenti di tengah-tengah, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Ia memalingkan pandangannya dariku, ia terlihat sangat gugup. Ada apa dengannya? Aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya lebih dekat dan jelas. Lalu ia mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

".. Aku sebenarnya.. 'SUKA SASUKE.."

Jantungku serasa berhenti mendengar peryantaan itu. Entah mengapa, walau hanya seperti itu aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Jadi Sakura selama ini menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya? Kukira dia menyukai Naruto.

"Sakura.."

Aku tersenyum pada Sakura. Ini senyuman yang belum pernah kuperlihatkan pada siapapun, bahkan mungkin ini sebuah ekspresi lain yang baru saja kutemukan. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Aku hanya memeluk Sakura kembali dengan kedua lenganku.

Sakura juga memelukku. Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya berpelukan tanpa bersuara. Hangat, tubuh Sakura mungil dan hangat. Ini menenangkan perasaanku. Membuatku nyaman. Aroma yang manis dari rambutnya yang lembut menyusup dalamku.

_**-xXxXx-**_

'_Sreek..'_

Suara pintu kamarku terbuka yang disusul dengan suara cekikikan dua gadis dewasa yang membawa banyak barang belanjaan.

Kedua gadis di depan pintu itu menjatuhkan barang yang mereka tenteng, dan memeras perut mereka menahan tawa. Yang seorang berambut hitam kelam sedang yang satu berambut pirang. Ruang kamar yang sedikit gelap tak menghalangi pandanganku untuk mengetahui siapa mereka. Yah, itu Itachi Uchiha, kakakku dan tentu saja pacarnya, Deidara. Yang mungkin akan berubah jadi Uchiha Deidara karena kakakku.

"Uchiha! Lihat apa yang adikmu lakukan! Dia sama mesumnya denganmu!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menunjuk ke arahku dan Sakura yang segera melepaskan pelukan. Raut wajahku yang semula terlihat sangat bahagia, berubah jadi cemberut seperti biasa.

"Sialan! Yang mesum itu kau tahu! Dan adikku bukan orang mesum!"

Kakakku berhenti tertawa dan menjitak gadis pirang di sebelahnya itu. "Aw!" Deidara merintih kecil mengelus kepalanya yang kena jitak.

Kakakku memandangiku sedikit kejeranan. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Buahahahaha! Wajahmu merah sekali Sasuke! Manis sekali!" kakakku pun ikut-iktan meledekku, mengesalkan!

Aku melempar bantal tepat mengenai dua orang yang masih kembali tertawa cekikikan itu. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Aku pun masih 'blushing' dengan wajah cemberutku.

Setelah puas melempari keduanya dengan bantal, aku berdiri dan turun dari tempat tidur. Aku berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Kyaah!"

Tiba-tiba kakakku menjerit kecil. Rupanya tangan Deidara yang diam-diam menyusup di balik pakaian kakakku, meremas sesuatu di baliknya yang membuat wajah kakakku memerah.

"Ayo ke kamarmu! Kita mengganggu mereka, lho! Lanjutkan yang tadi, yah.."

Ajak Deidara pada kakakku dengan suara menggoda.

"Hihi!"

Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan Sakura, juga menarik kakakku dari depan pintu. Pintu pun tertutup. Aku berpaling pada Sakura yang tersenyum manis. Lalu lompat ke tempat tidur dan nersembunyi di balik selimut.

Sakura pun merebahkan tubuhnya. Kami pun tidur setelah semua kejadian itu.

_**-xXxXx-**_

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Sakura berangkat sekolah bersama seperti biasanya. Sakura yang menjemputku setiap pagi, senyumannya yang ceria, suaranya yang manis memanggil namaku seperti biasa. Semuanya kembali seperti biasa, kecuali satu. Sakura lebih sering membuatku tersenyum. Aku pun lebih cerah dari biasanya. Aku tak lagi membagi ekspresi datar pada orang yang kutatap.

Beberapa orang yang dulu menjauhiku, kini menyapaku dengan senyuman mereka.

Sakura dan sakura musim semi membuatku bahagia. Gadis semanis sakura ini adalah peri musim semiku...

_**-xXxXx-**_

_**-The End-**_

_**A/N: Cutcuruut..!  
><strong>_

_**Review please...**_


End file.
